1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the present embodiments relate to an electric power relaying unit connected to an external power supply and an image forming apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to an electric power relaying unit corresponding to the case that an alternating current power supplied from an external power supply shows a failure electric power property and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus applies a developer, an ink, etc. to form an image on a printing medium based on an image data input from a host. To perform this function, the image forming apparatus receives an electric power from an external power supply.
The image forming apparatus is designed with a consideration of various using environments in manufacturing thereof, and is applied with a configuration design capable of protecting various elements in the apparatus to prepare the case that an electric power supplied from an external power supply shows an abnormal state such as an overcurrent.
However, since the image forming apparatus has been released to be used under various environments, a failure may happen due to a factor which fails to be expected in a designing operation. For example, an electric power supplied from an external power supply may have an abnormal property which was not considered in a designing operation. In this case, if a protecting configuration disposed in the image forming apparatus fails to block the electric power showing this property, this may be the cause of a failure or a fire of the image forming apparatus.
If this problem happens, conventionally, the image forming apparatus is collected from a user, and a configuration of the image forming apparatus is replaced or corrected to correspond to a failure electric power property of the problem to be then delivered to the user. That is, a recall preventing a failure or a fire of the image forming apparatus is performed.
However, in this method, it is difficult for a general user rather than a manufacturer to repair the image forming apparatus. Accordingly, since the image forming apparatus should be collected to a manufacturer, it is inconvenient for the user not to use the image forming apparatus during a recall period. Also, it is difficult for the manufacturer to collect and repair all image forming apparatus of the same model as the recall target.